goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan Neuberger
Jan Neuberger was an American actress. Biography Born in Amityville, New York, she mostly appeared in musicals, but also the films The Excorcist III and Legion. She also appeared in the non-singing role of The Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz. Singing A performer in a large number of musical theatre productions, she made her debut understudying the role of June in Gypsy and played a number of minor roles before originating roles in Chase a Rainbow, Christina Alberta's Father and Arthur, in which she played Susan. Neuberger also appeared in musicals such as Peter Pan (playing the titular character), It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! and Annie. She was in the original casts of big: the Musical and Wicked. Film The Producers (2005) *Along Came Bialy Stage Gypsy (1974) Hollywood Blonde *Madame Rose's Toreadorables June (understudy) *Dainty June and Her Farmboys (contains solo lines) *Broadway (contains solo lines) *If Momma Was Married (duet) Silk Stockings (1977) *Finale: Too Bad Chase a Rainbow (1980)(originated the role) *I'm in Showbiz (duet) Carousel (1980) *You're a Queer One, Julie Jordan (duet) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (solo) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *When the Children Are Asleep (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Walk Alone (reprise) Peter Pan (1981) *I've Gotta Crow (solo) *Never Never Land (solo) *I'm Flying (contains solo lines) *Wendy (contains solo lines) *I Won't Grow Up (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Ugg-a-Wugg (contains solo lines) *Distant Melody (solo) *I Gotta Crow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale (solo) Hello, Dolly! (1982) *Motherhood March *Elegance *Finale My One and Only (1988) *I Can't Be Bothered Now (contains solo lines) *Funny Face (duet) Anything Goes (1989) *Heaven Hop (solo) Goose! Beyond the Nursery (1990)(originated the role) Arthur (1991)(originated the role) *It's a Magical Night (contains solo lines) *What Am I Doing Here? (contains solo lines) *Try to Remember it All (contains solo lines) It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! (1992) *You've Got Possibilities (solo) *Ooh, Do You Love You? (solo) *It's Superman (reprise)(contains solo lines) Animal Crackers (1993) Christina Alberta's Father (1994)(originated the role) Nine (1995) *The Script/Folies Bergeres (contains solo lines) big: the Musical (1996)(originated the role) *Coffee, Black (contains solo lines) On the Twentieth Century (1999) *On the Twentieth Century (contains solo lines) *Repent (solo) *Five Zeros (contains solo lines) *Sextet/Sign Lilly Sign (contains solo lines) The Baker's Wife (2002) *Bread *Any Day-Now Day Wicked (2003)(originated the role) Midwife *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) Madame Morrible (understudy) *The Wizard and I (duet) *The Wizard and I (reprise)(duet) *Thank Goodness (contains solo lines) Funny Girl (2003) *If a Girl Isn't Pretty (contains solo lines) *Find Yourself a Man (contains solo lines) How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (2006)(originated the role) *Who Likes Christmas? *I Hate Christmas Eve *Welcome, Christmas *It's the Thought That Counts *Now's the Time (contains solo lines) *Who Likes Christmas? (Reprise) *Welcome, Christmas (Reprise) *Santa For a Day (Reprise) *Who Likes Christmas? (Reprise) Guys and Dolls (2011) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Annie (2013) *Little Girls (solo) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) *Easy Street (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Little Girls (Reprise)(solo) Gallery neubergermisshannigan.jpg|'Miss Hannigan' in Annie. Neuberger, Jan Neuberger, Jan